


Snowy Boys Inc

by FallingApplesHurt



Series: FD AU [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Snowball Fight, Snowballing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingApplesHurt/pseuds/FallingApplesHurt
Summary: The Pandels Christmas! Including tree decorating, volunteering, cookie making, snowball fights, Christmas movies, and gift giving!“Could you possibly write a SBI FD AU of all of the boys at Christmas. Could be at Christmas or any other time during the winter. Genuinely all I want to read right now. <3“
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: FD AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165508
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Snowy Boys Inc

Phil parked the car and texted Techno and Wilbur to come help him and Tommy with the tree and ornaments. He turned off the engine and pocketed his phone, hoping Techno and Wilbur had actually moved the furniture to make room for the tree while him and Tommy had actually got the tree and ornaments from a storage unit.

“Phil- Phil! The tree is stuck!” Tommy said, Phil could hear him yanking at the box.

“Hang on, watch the ice,” Phil came around to the trunk of the car, ignoring the snowflakes fluttering down, he saw Tommy trying to shake the box from it’s jammed position.

“How did you manage this?” 

“I don’t know!”

“Let me try,” Phil grabbed the sides of the box, trying to slowly wedge it out, but to no avail. “How did you do this?”

“Wh- How is this my fault?” Tommy cried, starting to pull at the box again. 

“You’re the one that packed it!”

“What are you guys doing?” Phil looked over to see Techno standing by the car, eyebrow raised.

“Tommy’s shit at packing and got the tree stuck.”

“That sounds like him-”

“Hey!”

“You’re just mad-” Techno was caught off guard by Wilbur coming up behind him, slipping, and knocking them both to the ground.

“Wilbur what the fuck!”

“I slipped!”

“Get off of me!” Phil cackled as Tommy laughed loudly, wheezing at the end.

“That’s what you get for being an asshole! Instant karma!”

Techno responded by grabbing a fist full of snow and throwing it at Tommy, it landed on his chest and he yelped.

“It got in my shirt!”

“Good.”

After Techno and Wilbur had untangled themselves and dusted the snow from their clothes, they started to help them with the tree. They ended up having Techno climb into the car and lower one of the  
backseats and after much more struggling and wiggling the box they managed to free the tree from its very old, silver chamber.

Wilbur grabbed the boxes of ornaments and started up the stairs while Tommy and Techno followed with the tree and Phil locked up the car, listening to his brother's banter and hoping they actually wouldn’t try to race up the stairs.

He was glad to see his brothers more relaxed, they had all been stressed with finals right before break, he had come home from work many nights seeing them with books and papers spread out across the table, empty cups of coffee and energy drink cans littered around.

It was nice to see them fooling around.

Phil entered the apartment and slipped off his shoes, throwing them in the pile, to see Techno dragging the tree out of it’s box while Tommy and Wilbur pulled cobwebs off of ornaments. 

They set up the tree in the corner of the room by a window and started to mess with the cords to plug in the lights, after unplugging and replugging every cord they managed to fit the tree lights in. 

They started decorating, adding on colorful glass balls and a few candy canes just to be extra even though they knew Wilbur would eat them later.

Phil grabbed his personal favorite ornament, a wooden one with Snoopy and Woodstalk wearing santa hats in the snow, and hung it on the tree. They each had a favorite ornament, Techno’s was a mini violin, Wilbur’s an ornate snowflake, Tommy’s was a glass pickle. They were all hung on the front of the tree where they were easily seen.

They still had some of the little foam ornaments, the kind that are made in elementary school and kept for nostalgia and nostalgia only. Some still had pictures, Phil with an old striped bucket hat that they only let him keep for the first day of school. He missed that hat, it had been lost in a move.

Pulling more from the box, he found a snowman with a picture of Techno, glasses too big for his face, smiling shyly at the camera with paint on his hands. A baby blue foam mitten had a picture of Wilbur, who wasn’t facing the camera, with wild hair and a huge grin on his face as he slapped at a toy keyboard. A fading gingerbread man had a picture of Tommy grinning, eyes squeezed shut with colorful band aids across his face. 

He took pictures with his phone and hung them up on the tree, much to his younger brother's annoyance.

Wilbur scrapped old tinsel out of the bottom of the boxes and put a few strands on the tree. Tommy grabbed the bundles of old lights and proceeded to strong them along the walls of the apartment.

“These are the next best things to LED lights,” He said, almost matter-of- factly, Phil just laughed as Tommy attempted to tape some of the wire to the wall. He was eventually able to pull it off after  
continually yelling at Techno to bring him duct tape and ‘fucking help him or he’d shake the bunk’.

After they had finished setting it up, they turned off all the lights except for the tree and strung ones on the wall. The colorful candy ones shown in the window by the tree and the golden light  
showed nicely against their white walls.

“The yellow lights kind of look like fireflies,” Techno mused, rubbing at his eyes.

“Maybe in video games, but this is the real world,” Tommy scoffed.

“Aww, are you tired?” Wilbur teased voice raising multiple octaves, “Little Blade need a na-”

Techno shoved Wilbur’s face away, “Shut up Wilbur,” He grumbled.

“When was the last time you slept?” Phil asked.

“Uh,” Techno paused for much longer then necessary, “Can’t remember.”

“Huh, that’s definitely not concerning-”

“I think this looks great!” Tommy interrupted, “Considering half of this stuff was covered in cobwebs!”

Phil nodded, “Oh wait, we forgot the star!” He started digging through one the boxes, his brothers left him to it and sat down on the couch. The star was always Phil’s thing, it was never a spoken rule, just something they had agreed on. Once he found it, Phil placed it on the tree then sat down next to his brothers.

He asked Wilbur about his day and Wilbur told him about finals hell and how every student looked dead or was trying to sleep in the cafeteria.  
He turned to the others only to find that Techno and Tommy had already passed out, leaning on each other. Phil nudged Wilbur with his elbow, nodding towards the sleeping pair. They both pulled out their phones, taking pictures.

“Blackmail?” Phil asked, a grin pulling at his lips. Wilbur nodded.

“Blackmail.”

Phil took Techno’s glasses off of his face and set them on the coffee table and Wilbur covered them with a blanket.

The next morning Tommy sat up groggily, his first thought being that he was really hungry, so after untangling his and Techno’s limbs he padded into the kitchen. He started making a bowl of cereal and scrambled eggs, he made them in the lazy way, whisking the eggs with a fork then putting them in the microwave.

Then he remembered that it had been snowing the day before and rushed over to the window. A thick white blanket covered the terrain, sparkling white with soft gray clouds coating the sky. He  
opened the window and poked at the snow. He squished a fistful in his palm, it was packed, heavy snow.

Perfect for snowball fights.

He was going to destroy his brothers.

He closed the window then went to grab his food and sat at the table. A few minutes later he saw Techno sit up and rub at his eyes, Tommy watched him look around for a moment.

“Glasses are on the coffee table,” He supplied, taking a bite of cereal, Techno gave him a thumbs up then headed into the kitchen, starting to make a cup of coffee.

“Why don’t you eat breakfast?” Tommy asked, Techno looked over at him, glaring at his food.

“Why do you eat breakfast? It’s too early for food,” 

“But not too early for coffee?”

“It’s never too early for coffee Tommy.”

Techno sat down across from him, obviously still trying to wake up fully. Just as Tommy was finishing his food Phil emerged from the hallway.

“You guys ready for today?”

“Heh?” 

“What’s happening today?”

Phil raised an eyebrow, “Did you forget? We are helping down at the St Francis soup kitchen- my friend is low on people-I told you about this a week ago.”

“I completely forget,” Techno’s response was muffled by the coffee cup.

“Well we gotta be there in like an hour, get moving!”

Tommy put his dishes in the sink and saw Wilbur standing in the hall, staring him down.

“Hey Tommy, didn’t you wanna shower this morning?” He asked, eyes drifting towards the bathroom.

“Wilbur don’t-”

“Tommy-”

“Wilbur don’t-” Tommy’s begging was cut off as Wilbur shot to the side, dove into the bathroom and slammed the door. Tommy rushed over, pounding on the flimsy wood.

“Damn it Wilbur! Open the door!”

He heard the shower start and pounded harder.

“Wilbur you bitch!”

“Tommy it is too early for you to be this loud-” Techno said from the table.

“I’ll be quieter sooner if you help me open the door!”

Techno considered it for a moment then stood up, “Where is that bent coat hanger-”

“For fucks sake-” Phil put a hand on Tommy’s chest then knocked on the door, “Wilbur! You got ten minutes!”

Wilbur’s ‘okay’ was muffled from the door, Tommy sighed, leaning on the door, deciding he would absolutely beat the shit out of his brothers later.

They were running late because of course they were, between the fight for the bathroom, getting the car cleaned off and getting to the soup kitchen in the day before Christmas traffic was not the easier task, at least for the Pandels.

They finally pulled up to the soup kitchen and parked in the back, heading inside. They had barely managed to take off their coats before an employee pulled them into the kitchen.

Tommy was barely able to process what the man said, something about being understaffed, and shoved Tommy next to another boy who was sorting out juice boxes and fruit cups onto trays. 

His brothers were being pulled aside to do actual cooking, they had done it before once when Tommy was sick and had to stay home.

After sorting and setting out all of the food along a conveyor belt type thing, Tommy wasn’t really sure what it was, they pulled up a metal covering so people could come get food.

Each person had to pass out different foods to people, Tommy was put at the end of the conveyor belt, handing out christmas cookies. Wilbur was next to him, offering different drinks.

Multiple different people came down the line, filling their plates with food and sitting down in the cafeteria. There was a TV in the corner and a bookshelf, other people milled about, soft chatter against the pots and pans clattering in the kitchen. 

Two kids walked through the line with their parents, the girl looked at Wilbur and wrinkled her nose.

“Your hat looks weird,”

Tommy cackled and gave her an extra cookie.  
Eventually they shut the windows and started to clean up the kitchen, putting plates and trays into a huge dishwasher, boxing things up in a walk in freezer and handing out non perishables to people as they left.

Tommy leaned against the counter, Techno and Phil were taking off aprons and putting them in a laundry pile, his shoulders loosened. They had helped people, it felt good;

“Just helped some people- feeling good-”

“Just killed a woman, feeling good!” Wilbur cut in, elbowing Tommy in the ribs, he elbowed him back. “Dickhead,”

“Hey! We’re gonna be heading out soon!” Phil called across the kitchen. 

“Is there anything else we have planned?” He asked Wilbur.

“We’re making cookies,”

“Why?”

Wilbur shrugged, “Cause Techno got some new recipes from that gang of Lesbians at school.”

Tommy shuttered, “Oh I remember them, they scare me-”

“I thought you said they were cool,” Wilbur interjected, starting to follow Phil out the door.

“They are! But they also scare the shit out of me!”

Wilbur laughed, “As they should.”

Techno was watching Tommy slide around the kitchen in his socks when Phil asked; “Techno, you said you had some new recipes?”  
He nodded, “Yeah, the Lesbian group chat gave me some,”

He remembered getting them was an interesting process, he asked them if they knew of any good cookie recipes and they had all started spamming for one girl to get online. When she did get online he asked the question again. She responded in all caps ‘You fucking fuck! Of course I have some! I am a cottagecore lesbian! What do you take me for!’ Then sent him 7 different recipes.

Wilbur snorted, “I still can’t believe you got taken in by a group of lesbians.”

Techno rolled his eyes and sent two of the recipes to Phil, who was preheating the oven.

“Why are we making so many?” Tommy asked, grabbing the baking sheets from the cabinets.

“They are for the neighbors,” Phil said.

“As a gift?”

“As an apology, you guys are fucking loud.”

Techno smiled, getting out the measuring cups and starting to put ingredients into the bowl. One was a recipe for sugar cookies, which is what he and Wilbur were doing, and the other were snickerdoodles which Phil and Tommy were in charge of.

Techno and Wilbur always worked well together, they flowed around each other, passing ingredients and helping each other out. Meanwhile Phil and Tommy had spilled half of the things they were trying to get into the bowl.

As Wilbur and Techno put their cookies in the oven, Phil nudged Tommy.

“Tommy, where is the rest of the butter, you said you grabbed more,”

“I did, I grabbed-”

“Then give it to me,”

Tommy didn’t move, “Hey Phil, remember when I said I had the butter-well- I lied.”

“What!”

“Don’t worry Phil, We still have some over here,” Wilbur passed a stick of butter behind him.

“Do you guys want some help-” Techno asked, biting his tongue, Tommy pushed him away.

“No! We got this!”

So Wilbur and Techno hung out in the living room while Phil and Tommy tried not to kill each other over cookies. It turned out to be for the best though because when they were ready to put their cookies in, Wilbur and Techno’s were done.

The two decorated their cookies with colored sprinkles, the recipe said it was optional but Wilbur had made the excellent point that sprinkles should never be optional.

Once Phil and Tommy’s cookies were done and left out too cool, Techno’s phone buzzed.

Tommy was washing his hands when Techno walked over with his phone out.

“Hey guys, I just got a text from Skeppy, you know that huge snowball fight he tries to plan out every year?”

“Oh yeah, that thing,” Wilbur said and Tommy felt his heart jump.

“This year he actually got people to join, it’s in the weird field thing behind the school.”

“By the woods or the shopping center?” 

“The woods, he’s actually got a decent amount of people-” Techno turned his phone around, showing them a blurry picture of a bunch of people from school, making forts, with Skeppy’s face in the  
corner of the frame.

“Do you guys wanna go?”

“Yes!” Tommy grinned, “I’m going to beat the shit out of you guys!”

“In your dreams!”

After telling Phil about it, and after he agreed to go, they grabbed their stuff and piled into the car.

“This oughta be interesting,” Phil commented.

“Wait Phil are you gonna be joining in?” Tommy asked, leaning forwards in his seat.

“Of course-” Both Techno and Wilbur groaned.

“But you’re old!”

“What!” Tommy could tell Phil was trying to restrain himself from whipping around while Techno and Wilbur laughed.

“These are a bunch of high school kids, you might-”

“Tommy how old do you think I am?”

“I don’t know- I just know you’re old,”

“Tommy- Phil has amazing aim- I’ve been at the receiving end of it, trust me, you want him on your side,” Wilbur said, adjusting his beanie.

“Sure-”

“He’s telling the truth Tommy, you don’t want Phil coming after you,” Techno backed Wilbur up. 

“Uh- Phil-”

“Nope, uh uh, too late Gremlin.” Phil said, parking the car. Tommy realized they had made it, got out of the car, and looked over to the field. It was complete pandemonium.

Snow was flying everywhere, people were shrieking and laughing, Quackity wasn’t wearing a coat, for some reason. Random students were wrestling, some were trying to take pictures but failing spectacularly.

He spotted Tubbo hiding behind a pile of snow, nailing unsuspecting people as they ran by.  
Phil stood next to him and cracked his knuckles.

“You want a head start or-” He was cut off, sputtering, as someone flung a fist full of snow in his face. Tommy looked over and saw Wilbur backing away.

“Wilbur-” He started, but Wilbur turned around and started sprinting. Phil, after overcoming the shock, was right on his heels.

“Thank me later!”

Tommy laughed and ran across the field towards Tubbo, diving next to him, “Who are we aiming for?” He asked immediately, starting to form a snowball.

Tubbo didn’t even flinch as he aimed for someone across the field.

“Fundy, he ate my leftovers-”

“Oohhh yeah! Come here furry boy!” He chucked a snowball at the first gingery looking thing he saw- which did happen to be Fundy. They worked as a unit, taking turns building up the little walls of  
their fort and chucking snow at everyone in the vicinity.

At one point Punz ran by and threw an arms load of snow on them, they retaliated just as fiercely.

The whole scene felt surreal, Techno was chasing Quackity, bombarding him with snowballs, Skeppy and Bad were shaking trees to get snow to fall on others. Karl and Sapnap laying in the snow while Dream and George kept trying to get snow down each others shirts, Phil and Wilbur were no were to be seen, Niki and Eret were building snowmen off to the side.

Tommy knew he should have kept a lookout for Phil once he was hit in the back of the head with a snowball. He turned around and saw Phil, rearing his arm back again, Wilbur just behind him, face  
red with snow in his hair.

“Wilbur!”

“Phil said he’d spare me if I helped him take you down-”

“You-” He was cut off as Phil nailed in the face with another snowball, shrieking he tried to run but kept getting hit.

“Phil! Big man! Big P! Let's talk about- Ah! Let’s talk about this!”

He slipped, landing in a snow drift, he rolled over and was face to face with Phil.

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry I called you old!” He threw his arms up in defense, Phil laughed.

“See? Was that so hard?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my god-”

“It was so hard because you were beatin’ me with-with snowballs!”

Phil rolled his eyes as Wilbur jogged up to them, Tommy immediately started in;

“Wilbur you bitch! You betrayed me! I was just attack-”

“You think you got it bad? That whole time he was just chasing me! I had too!”

“Oh sure you did- couldn’t take a few snowballs!”

“Wait wait wait- shush,” Wilbur put a finger up to Tommy’s face, pulling out his phone, “I need to get this on video.”

“Get what?”

Wilbur nodded vaguely towards the hill Skeppy was standing at the base of it, watching as the fighting slowly stopped, people starting to tire. Coming down the hill behind him was Techno, a huge  
mound of snow in his hands.

“He told me he was going to do this- I wanted to get it on video,” Wilbur whispered, pressing the start button and zooming in on Skeppy.

Tommy watched Techno take a running start then leap up and smash the snowball on Skeppy’s head. Techno crashed into Skeppy, sending them both to the ground. 

Skeppy shrieked as Techno rolled off of him, looking around like a mad man until spotting Techno and jumping at him, another chase ensued as Skeppy tried to catch Techno and get the snow out of  
his jacket at the same time.

They eventually both collapsed in the snow, too tired to continue their ‘fight’ as it were. The field was starting to disperse as the sun set, people calling or asking for rides and climbing into cars with  
friends. 

Tommy followed his brothers to the car, shaking snow out of his hair, Techno beat him to the front seat so he had to sit in the back with Wilbur.

“What do you guys want to do for dinner?” Phil asked, starting up the car.

“There’s a frozen pizza in the freezer,” Wilbur offered, Phil nodded,

“Good because I do not want to cook,”

Wilbur unlocked the apartment door and started the oven before going to change. Phil had managed to corner him and relentlessly chuck at shit ton of snow on him, his clothes were half soaked.

After changing and putting the pizza in the oven, he flopped down on the couch, scrolling through his phone. Tommy walked over and half laid on him, despite Wilbur’s attempts to shove him off,  
“Get your nasty feet off of me!”

“We should watch a movie,” Tommy said, completely ignoring him.

“You should get off of me,” Wilbur responded, though he had stopped making any effort to shove him away.

“Come on, we should watch a movie, we could watch The Grinch-”

“No,”

“What about Elf?” Phil called from the kitchen.

“Why are you guys only suggesting Christmas movies-” Wilbur was interrupted by Tommy kicking him in the stomach, he wasn’t sure if it was an accident or not.

“What kind of question is that? It’s almost Christmas, why wouldn’t we watch a Christmas movie?”

“I-I don’t know, just put the movie on,” Wilbur slumped even further into the couch as Tommy grabbed the remote.

A moment later Techno nudged Wilbur’s head with his elbow, “Here,” He passed him a mug of hot chocolate.

“Hot chocolate and pizza, such a great combination,” Tommy teased, reaching out for a mug but Techno pulled the mug away.

“So you don’t want any?”

“No! No! I do! Give me some!” He grabbed the mug and chugged some, then pulled away, “Shit- I burned the roof of my mouth!”

“Tommy you know it’s called hot chocolate for a reason, right?”

“Shut up, you pink asshole,” He grumbled, queuing up the movie. 

A few moments laters Phil brought in the pizza and set it on the coffee table along with plates and napkins. Wilbur grabbed a slice and accepted the fact that Tommy wasn’t going to move and settled in to watch the movie.

They were half away through it when he realized that Tommy was asleep and felt himself getting tired as well, he put his mug on the table and spread out a blanket evenly across them. It was at the  
scene when Buddy and Jovie were running around New York that he too fell asleep.

Wilbur blinked awake, feeling Techno and Tommy shuffle besides him, and hearing the coffee maker brewing. He glanced over and saw Phil was gone and their dishes from last night cleaned up. He  
sat up, yawning, lightly pushing Tommy off of his shoulder, who grumbled and pulled at the blanket.

Wilbur slowly got up, trying not to disturb his brothers but knowing it was fruitless, Techno had glanced at him with blurry eyes before rolling over. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water, then going into his room to grab the gifts he had gotten for his brothers then set them under the tree.

After about 30 minutes of aimlessly scrolling through the same 3 apps on his phone Wilbur saw Techno sit up and grab for his glasses.

“You have Phil’s gift right?” He asked, Techno nodded, half rolling off the couch. He walked into his and Tommy's room, coming out with an armload of gifts.

“I know where Tommy likes to hide his gifts,” He said, setting them under the tree. 

Tommy woke up while Techno was in the kitchen getting coffee, he got up and went to grab Phil, pulling him back into the living room just as Techno was sitting down.

“Alright, are we doing gifts?” Wilbur asked, sitting up right in his chair.

“Yes! Here,” Tommy said, shoving a box at him, “This is from me and Techno!”

Wilbur took the box, ripped off the wrapping paper and inside was the ugliest Christmas sweater he had ever seen. It was bright red with muted green sleeves. White patterns of strange animals and  
misshapen snowflakes were covering it and right across the chest it said ‘Shame’.

“What the fuck is this?”

Techno snorted as Tommy cackled, “It’s the best thing we have ever bought-” 

Phil laughed loudly, “You should try it on Wil!”

“No- where did you even get this?”

“Oh come on Wilbur!”

“No!”

“Pleaseeeeee,”

“Oh my god fine,” He slipped the sweater on over his head, the material scratched at his skin.

“You look fantastic Wilbur,” Techno commented, Wilbur glared at him.

Phil handed him a small bag which had guitar picks and extra strings, Wilbur took it happily.

Techno was next, Wilbur gave him a gift bag, excited to see his reaction. Techno pulled out the tissue paper then covered his eyes with his hand, pushing his glasses into his hair. After a moment of silence he finally asked;

“Wilbur did you get me a fucking build a bear again?”

“Yes.”

Techno pulled the stuffed animal out of the bag, it was a fluffy pig with a cardboard crown and a red robe.

“Their name is ‘Auriculaire’,” Wilbur said, trying not to mess up his french accent. Techno narrowed his eyes, “I’m gonna kill you-”

“Come on! It means ‘Pinkie’!”

Techno groaned but didn’t let go of the pig and Tommy handed him a small white box, Techno opened it and pulled out a plastic brown horse with sparkly purple nail polish covering it’s hooves.

“Tommy what the fuck,”

“I got it from Tubbo’s little sister, it’s one of her old toys, she said I could take it but it needs a name-”

“Carl.” Techno interrupted immediately, rolling the horse around in his hands.

Phil raised an eyebrow, “Carl?”

“Yes, Carl,” 

“Alright then.”

Techno chucked a long, thin box at Tommy, who tore into it, pulling out a foam Minecraft sword.

“Wow, thanks,” He said flatly, though he was still playing with it between his hands. 

“Of course,” Techno said as Wilbur passed another box to him. Tommy rolled his eyes, opening the box then stopped.

“What- This is so cool!” He pulled a Letterman jacket out, turning it around in his hands. Wilbur grinned, it was mainly red with white arms and cool designs on the sleeves, it was perfect for Tommy.

“Wilbur- Thank you- This is awesome!” Tommy immediately put it on, wiggling his shoulders.

Techno turned to Phil, and pulled out an envelope with a green bow on the end, “So, we have one gift to you, it’s from all of us, but it’s a big one,”.

Phil took the envelope and opened it, pulling out it’s contents he stopped, reading the paper over and over again.

“Did you guys actually get me this?” He asked, eyes flickering between them and the page. Techno nodded, Wilbur was smiling so hard the sides of his face were hurting.

Wilbur had worked over time at his job, Techno and Tommy had scraped and saved their money, Techno had beat Skeppy in so many bets, and together they were able to get enough money to get Phil a skydiving pass.

“You told us about how you had done it before and how you wanted to do it again, so, we got you this,” Tommy explained, Phil smiled.

“Thank you guys, thank you.”

“Of course, it’s the least we could do-”

“Tommy where is the other gift?” Techno hissed, Tommy gave him a confused look before getting up and running back into their room, coming out with another box.

“One more!” He said, leaning over the couch, passing it to Phil, who opened it and froze.

“How did you guys find this?” He asked quietly, pulling a white and green striped bucket hat out of the box, running his fingers along the brim.

“We check every single store in the area,” Tommy said.

“And when that didn’t work we went online,” Techno finished, Phil had a watery smile on his face, “Thank you guys so much.”

And that was their Christmas, Wilbur and Tommy playing smash in their new jackets and sweaters, Phil watching on the sidelines wearing his hat and Techno sitting behind them, teasing them with Auriculaire under his arm.

And Wilbur wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I take requests on tumblr!!  
> Have a good period of existence in the universe!!


End file.
